Hidden Love
by M.Gonzalez
Summary: Cole is married to one of the Charmed one but it's not Phoebe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters I only own the kids or the version of the kids, so please don't sue me. LoL

Characters-Brianna Cecilia Turner (Bri-B.C.) - 14

                 Malorie Phoenix Halliwell (Rie-Mal)-14

                 Melinda Prudence Halliwell (Meli-Mel)-14

                 Phoebe Halliwell

                 Paige Matthews

                 Piper Halliwell

                 Leo Wyatt

                 Cole Turner

                 Jason Burke

Summary Cole is married to one of the Charmed Ones but it isn't Phoebe. Let the Story begin.

BRI: Dad!  Come here!

COLE: B.C What is it? What's the matter?  Is it a demon?

BRI: No.  You have to go to the Parent/Teacher conference today and no excuses because mom is going and I told Mrs. Perkins that you are going to come

COLE: Don't worry I will come you have my word.

BRI: Fine but cancel all your meetings right now so you will come.

COLE: Sure. You know you sound just like your mother, very demanding and stubborn

BRI: I'll take that as a compliment and I wouldn't say that in front of mom she'll flip her being pregnant and all I can't believe its been 8 months o well.

COLE: where are you going?

BRI: I'M GOING TO Rie's and Meli's house.

COLE: B.C you make sure you have fun.

BRI: Thanks dad.

Later on Brianna arrives at the manor and Phoebe answers the door. 

What will she say review and find out. buh bye


	2. Family Meeting

PHOEBE: Can I help you?

BRI: Yeah is Malorie and Melinda home?

RIE: Hey mom I want you to meet Brianna 

BRI: It's nice to meet you.

MELI: Hey Bri I want you to meet my mom

BRI: okay 

PIPER: Hi you must be the famous Brianna?

BRI: I guess it a pleasure to meet you know look much prettier in person when Meli told me about you.

PIPER: Thank you so much 

MELI: Suck up

BRI: it's a gift one of my gifts.

RIE: Lets go to my room so we can talk

PHOEBE: Um Brianna what's your whole name?

BRI: It's Brianna Cecilia… and that's all I can say but I think you might know one of my parents but I'm not saying cause it's a surprise.

       The three girls leave and Piper and Phoebe start to talk. 

PHOEBE: I'm calling Darryl she seems suspicious.

PIPER: Oh Phoebe get a grip if she doesn't want us to know…wait go right ahead and call Darryl.

Phoebe picks up the phone and calls Darryl picks up.

DARRYL: Inspector Morris speaking.

PHOEBE: Darryl its Phoebe.

DARRYL: Hey Phoebe what's up.

PHOEBE: Umm Can find you find information on a fourteen year girl that firs name is Brianna and her middle name is Cecilia?

DARRYL: Found two of them… one with the lat name of Clarke and the other with the last name of Turner and she goes to Sacred Heart School hey isn't that the same school where Melinda and Malorie go to.

PHOEBE: oh my… are you sure that's her name I mean are you positive. Alright then thanks Darryl bye. (Click)

PIPER: Phoebe what is it?

PHOEBE: I know who her father is.

PIPER: Well who is it?

Brianna suddenly comes down

BRI: got to go bye.

PIPER: Bye… Go on

PHOEBE: IT'S Cole.

PIPER: well we'll investigate when Paige comes back in two months. But now we got to get ready for the Parent/Teacher conference 

Brianna arrives at her house to get ready for the meeting.

BRI: Mom are you ready?

PAIGE: yes I am 

BRI: Where's dad?

PAIGE: In the car waiting for us.

BRI: Okay lets go.

Brianna, Paige, and Cole arrive at the school where Brianna goes to.

BRI: I'll meet you upstairs 

Brianna leaves and heads for her classroom there she sees the Halliwell bunch but Phoebe cut her eye Phoebe was giving her a dirty look but she knew why.

MELI: Hey you I see you made it but where's your mom and dad?

BRI: Oh they're coming in 5…4…3…2…1 Hey mom dad over hear.   I want you to meet my two friends Melinda and Malorie.

RIE: Auntie Paige (really loud.) 

       **_WHAT WILL PHOEBE'S REACTION BE WHEN SHE SEES Paige please review and find out_**


	3. The Reaction

I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter but my internet wasn't working that well

RIE: It can't be Bri are you sure that's your mom

PAIGE: Look Malorie I can explain but keep your voice.

RIE: My mom is going to and hell you're pregnant.

       _Suddenly Phoebe turns around and sees Cole and Brianna but still doesn't see Paige.  But then Paige turns around to confront her two sisters._

PHOEBE: Paige is that you OH MY… Are you pregnant I must be dreaming this can't be happening Paige you better explain this now!

PAIGE: Look Phoebe you're not dreaming and what you see is really happening. Yes Brianna is my daughter and yes I'm pregnant and I love Cole.

PHOEBE: You out of all people, you hated him. You were the one that told me not to marry him and look at you now you, did this on purpose didn't you.

PAIGE: No I didn't do it on purpose, things change.  

BRI: Look it was meant to be okay the Elders told me not just any Elder, my young very cute Elder boyfriend told me you guys were suppose meet again like this. That's why I didn't tell you my name duh.

_Piper, Leo, Melinda were speechless and Jason was confused. Brianna, Cole, and Paige all left with out a word to say. Will Phoebe accept Paige and Cole being together?  Please review and I'll write the next Chapter._


	4. The Plan

_It has been a week since Phoebe and the rest of the crew discovered the truth of Brianna.  To explain this all Brianna only knew that her father had married Mallorie's mom who was Phoebe but she had no idea that Paige was her sister._

_(Up above)_

BRI: I missed you a lot you know that right

JOEY: I know that. Now can I have a kiss?

BRI: Why should I, you should kiss me first, and not up here, you need to follow me.

JOEY: fine I'll follow you as long I get one kiss.

COLE: I think we should send to Hogwarts for own safety and plus I already talked to the head master and he said it alright to send her there.

PAIGE: Cole I know B.C. And se won't go trust me she'll put up a fight you how much she likes it here.

COLE: I'll call her.  B.C we need to talk to you.

BRI: My dad is calling me, I need to go, but I'll be back, I love you.  

JOEY: Me too 

BRI: You called 

COLE: We need to tell you something.

BRI: Alright spill, what you need to tell me.

COLE: We're sending you to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy.

BRI: What are you crazy? Eh… their magic is wands and I don't use wands I don't have a wand so I'm not going you can't make me go.

COLE: It's for your own safety lets make a deal.  You can stay for two weeks and if you don't like you don't have to go.

BRI: Fine I'll go for the two weeks only. _(Leaves the living room)_

COLE: We have to drop her off. B.C. get ready we're leaving in one hour

BRI: Fine!

RIE: Mom can I go over Bri's house?

PHOEBE: No' you're going anywhere near her or her parents.

RIE: Why? It's not her fault mom you have to accept that okay, it's no ones' fault, and you're so selfish you know that, all you care is about you.  You have me and you have dad, just let it go.

PHOEBE: Mallorie Phoenix Halliwell don't speak to me in that tone and this none of your business.

RIE: Yes it is it's all of our business we're a family and we need them as much they need us okay you're nothing without the Power of Three.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BRI: Dad I'm ready to go.

COLE: Okay lets go __

_Cole and Brianna leave and arrive at Hogwarts where Professor Dumbledore and student Hermione Granger are waiting for them._

DUMBLEDORE: Welcome Miss. Turner this here is Miss. Hermione Granger and she will show you around the school for these two weeks, you take classes with her.

BRI: Sure no problem. Uh I do have one question do I have to wear the uniform.

DUMBLEDORE: No you don't. Now please follow Miss. Granger to your room.

HERMIONE: Hi, it's nice to meet you.

BRI: same here um… so you guys really use wands huh.

 HERMIONE: Yes we do don't you?

BRI: oh no my magic is different from yours I don't use wands my powers come from inside of me in some way. See I have the powers of Transmogrification which is I can become anyone, Shimorbing which lets me travel to any place at any time, Telepathy which means I can people's mind, Synchronization which is the ability to copy other powers, and last but not least Energy Balls which are balls of energy balls that come out of my hand.

HERMIONE: oh I see do you do chants and spells?

BRI: yeah but those are mostly to destroy demons or call on ancient powers.  

_Will Bri stay at Hogwarts and will Phoebe change her mind about Cole and Paige?_


	5. Her Story

_It's been a week since Brianna had arrived at Hogwarts_

PROESSOR SNAPE: Miss Turner, do you how to make potions?

BRI: In fact I know one to vanquish your sorry…_suddenly her celli rings… _ Hold on… Hello?   

RIE: Bri, it's me Rie.  Where are you?

BRI: Rie is it really you?

RIE: Yeah I called your house and your mom said you were away for two weeks.

BRI: I'm at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy.

RIE: What why? 

BRI: it's for my own safety or that's what my dad says.

Rie: Your own safety?

Bri: Yeah I have a different name and origin because this guy has been stalking for three years and no matter where I go he always knows where I'm at and my dad thinks it's a demon that's after me in human form.

RIE: What's your other name?

BRI: It's Maria Alexandra… Spanish they even made me permanently change my hair color and me get a tan to look Hispanic and now I can fluent Spanish and I have to go to Columbia every two years to my relatives.

RIE: wow amazing I wish you luck well I gotta go my mom is coming so I'll see you in a week I guess.  Bye.

BRI: Bye. _(Hangs up)_… Oh is class over sorry.

SNAPE: HOW DARE YOU…

BRI: Shh… you don't want me to vanquish you now do you? Buh Bye 

HERMIONE: Bri can you really vanquish him?

BRI: No I was trying to scare him. I'm going to the room I'm exhausted.

_Later that night Brianna is sleeping when someone enters her bedroom it was the stalker he put her into deep sleep and raped her _

VENGE: I will soon have my revenge and you'll pay for it. (Shimmers out.)

_What will happen to Brianna? I don't know yet. **Sorry I really didn't talk about phoebe and thoughts about Cole and Paige. Please review!**_


	6. THe Rescue

HERMIONE: Brianna, are you awake? ... Oh my God (_runs down the stairs and out the door._)… Professor Dumbledore Brianna she hurt and she has been stabbed she won't answer me and she won't wake up. I think she might be dead.

DUMBLEDORE: Where is she?

HERMIONE: she's in the room.

DUMBLEDORE: Brianna, are you okay can you hear me?

PAIGE: Cole!!!!!!! It's time.

COLE: Okay, get it in the car and I'll get the bags.

MELI: Mom I'm going to the mall with Malorie and we're taking the bus.

PIPER: Okay but be here before dinner.

MELI: we will.

RIE: did it work?

MELI: yeah now lets get to Bri before she dies. _(Orb out)_

RIE: Oh my God Meli you gotta heal her fast and I'll call Auntie Paige. _(Dials the phone and Cole picks up)_

COLE: Hello who is it?

RIE: It's Malorie look it's Bri she's raped bye that stalker dude she told me about you don't need to worry about anything Melinda is healing her and don't tell Auntie Paige abut it until we get her back home okay oh yeah please don't tell my mom she'll flip. Bye.

COLE: Wait how did you guys find out about B.C.

RIE: Joey told us, you know Bri's very cute young Elder boyfriend who is sixteen. Well I really gotta go my batteries are running low. Bye and remember that Auntie can't know until she has the baby it's for her own good. _(End of conversation)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PHOEBE: Piper!!!!              

PIPER: What is it a demon. Cause I'm bit busy here.

PHOEBE: No I need to tell you something 

PIPER: Me too

DOCTOR:  Here is your baby daughter. What are you two going to name her?

PAIGE: Nicole Serena Turner.

COLE: it's perfect.

_What does phoebe and piper has to tell each other find out in the next chapter **please review.  **_


	7. The Big News

PHOEBE: Okay here it goes… I'm pregnant.

PIPER: Oh my God me too.  We have to celebrate call the girls and tell them to come home.

PHOEBE: _(On the phone) Hello._

RIE: Hello mom why are you calling _(in the background…MELI: Brianna, are you okay)_

PHOEBE: Okay Mallorie where are you I heard the other voices and I heard Melinda asking that girl if she's okay

RIE: That girl is my cousin and where someplace in London saving her, like we're meant to do.

PHOEBE: you get here right now and you're grounded because I told you not to visit her ever again.  _(Hangs up)_

PIPER: why were you yelling at Malorie?

PHOEBE: Because they're not at the mall they were in London saving Brianna.

PIPER: What happened to her?

PHOEBE: I don't know but Malorie is grounded.

PAIGE: Cole did call Brianna?

COLE: Uh yeah she sounded really happy and she said she couldn't wait to see Nicole.

MELI: We're home

RIE: And we have a visitor

PIPER: Mallorie you that your mom don't like Brianna at all.

MELI: well mom my powers don't heal everything yet that's why we dad to heal Bri, and that's why we brought her here and because Auntie Paige still doesn't know.

PIPER: What happened?

Meli: She was raped and well we have a feeling that she might be pregnant and well we all the info we can get from her. So I'm orbing her upstairs she still unconscious and I'm calling dad. 

RIE: I think you should tell my mom because I don't plan on speaking to her till she accepts that she should forgive Auntie Paige.

This is all for now so please be kind and review.


	8. Emergency

**MELI**: Dad can you heal her please her 

**LEO**: Yeah but it'll take a while 

_After Leo healed Brianna Piper came in and started to Mallorie and Melinda. When Mallorie reached for Brianna's purse and she got premonition_.

**PIPER**: what did you see?

**RIE**: Brianna she's pregnant 

**BRI**: Who's pregnant? _(Waking up)… Guys I want to know Auntie Piper, Meli, I want to know _

**PIPER**: I'm going to tell you but please do not over react. You are the one that is pregnant 

**BRI**: What that's impossible… I… can't be pregnant because I've never done it and a simple question what am I doing here when I'm supposed to be at that school?

**MELI**: You were raped and Joey told us to save you and that's why you're here.

**BRI**: Does my dad know 

**RIE**: yea but your mom doesn't. They were headed for the hospital because your mom was going into labor.

**BRI**: I have to go to her I need to see the baby.

**PIPER**: You can't go by yourself you're still weak.

**BRI**:  I can and I will go _(Starts to get up and walk but faints and falls to the ground.) _

**PIPER: Brianna wake up on G** Melinda call 911 she's burning with a fever.**

**PAIGE: **She's beautiful isn't she?

**COLE: Just like you (kisses Paige on the neck) I'm going to get some coffee I'll be back.**

**MELI: **Mom you some thing from the café

**PIPER:** No thanks I'm fine.

**MELI: **ok

 _Melinda and Mallorie left and went into the café when Malorie bumped into Cole._

**COLE: **Mallorie what are you doing here?

**RIE: **Umm… How do I put this Umm…? Its Brianna she fainted and she's very sick and she's pregnant because she was raped the demon Venge. 

And Auntie Piper is with **_her_** right now you can go see her and I'll tell Auntie Paige.

**COLE:** Okay****

**_Will Brianna die or live find in the next chapter please review I need inspiration and some appreciation for the passion of my writing._**


End file.
